


Ending the Pact

by krazikrys



Series: Breaking Baylee [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: When Baylee runs from his dad and uncle, he runs smack dab into Howie. When Brian finally finds his son, he's confronted with how wrong he was.
Series: Breaking Baylee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806304
Kudos: 2





	Ending the Pact

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read the other two in this series. Otherwise, this will make no sense.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them, except Baylee. This is 100% FICTIONAL!

Baylee ran blindly down the hallway. He thought about going back to the room but he didn’t have a key. Plus he didn’t want to alarm his mother. His body was beginning to ache. His head was swimming. He had no clue what was going on right then. He glanced over his shoulder behind him to see if anyone had followed him. As he moved forward, he smacked into something hard. Spinning his head around and attempting to keep his balance, he felt hands on his upper arms, steadying him. He didn’t really see who was holding him, instead, he struggled, eyes closed, and tried to get away.

“Baylee, what’s wrong?”

Baylee stopped struggling at the sound of the voice. It was the last person he expected it to be. Sighing, he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Howie. “I… I… “ He couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Come with me,” Howie said softly, gently grabbing Baylee’s upper arm to lead him. They walked down the hall a ways to a door and Howie unlocked it with a card. “Come sit down,” Howie stated, leading the teenager inside and closing the door. Baylee looked around the suite. He wasn’t sure about sitting down right then. His body hurt. He gingerly walked towards a chair and ran his fingers over the back of it. Howie walked over to a counter with a bottle of wine. He pulled two glasses out of a cabinet in the kitchenette and poured some red liquid into each glass. Holding the glasses gingerly, he walked over and held one out to Baylee. “I know you’ve drunk at meals with us before. I don’t think your parents would mind given the circumstances…” he stated seeing Baylee’s wary look. “It’ll help calm you down.”

Baylee accepted the glass and slowly walked around the chair and perched himself on the edge. Taking a sip, he looked at his “uncle” who sat down across from him.

“So, what’s going on?”

Baylee took another sip and closed his eyes. Could he really tell his Uncle Howie what had happened? Could he tell _anyone_? Would anyone believe him?

“Is this about The Pact?” Howie ventured to ask.

Baylee’s eyes snapped open. He stared across the way at Howie’s dark eyes. “How do… how do you…”

Howie smiled gently. “Yes, I know. There’s a way this is done. It’s the same way when Nick was let in…” He paused. He took a long drink before continuing. “Nick was more than eager. He was initiated within a week.”

Baylee sat frozen on the edge of the chair. He couldn’t move. It was true. He hadn’t been living in a nightmare since his birthday.

“Tell me what happened,” Howie said softly.

Biting his lip, Baylee turned his head away and stared at the wall. “Dad…” He couldn’t say the words. “Day after my birthday… I just obeyed because he’s Dad.”

Howie nodded. “We expected that.”

“Tonight…” he couldn’t say anything. His brain swam.

“Tonight was AJ?” Howie asked gingerly. Baylee nodded. “It was that way with Nick too.” Baylee turned his head to look at Howie again. “But I think he did a better job grooming and preparing Nick. You had no idea, did you?”

Baylee shook his head slowly and took another drink from his glass.

Howie sighed. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way. You were supposed to be a willing participant in all of this.” He moved forward in the chair and Baylee jumped. “I’m so sorry, Baylee. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.”

Baylee was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Baylee froze as Howie got up to answer it. His heart dropped when he heard his father’s voice, “Have you seen Baylee?”

“He’s here with me,” Howie said softly.

Brian sighed. “Oh my God, thank you!”

Baylee sat frozen on his chair. He wanted to stand up but couldn’t. He didn’t know what to do right then. He watched as his dad moved toward him. It was then that his body seemed to react. He stood up and backed away from his father’s outstretched hand. “Don’t touch me!” he shouted.

“Baylee,” Brian said softly. “Please…”

“Don’t!”

Howie placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “You fucked up, Bri.”

Brian took his eyes from his trembling son and looked at Howie. “What do you mean?”

“You fucked up. This was supposed to be his choice. You were supposed to prepare him.” Howie sighed. “I told you when we made this pact that it wasn’t going to work.”

Brian regarded Howie. “I did prepare him.”

Howie closed his eyes for a moment before he walked over to the trembling teenager. “Not the way you did Nick. Nick _wanted_ in. You played the power card.”

Brian lowered himself into the chair Baylee had vacated. Burying his face in his hands, he sighed. “I did…” he mumbled. “But I love him…”

Standing next to Baylee, Howie looked down at the man in front of him. “I know you do. You wanted him to share this with us, but this was not the way to do it, and you know that.”

“I know,” Brian whispered. “Baylee,” he said looking at his son with tears in his eyes, “I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“This ends. Tonight,” Howie stated. “If Baylee wants to join us, he comes of his own free will.” 

Brian nodded, staring at his son. “I doubt he ever will,” Brian said quietly.

Howie slid a hand around Baylee’s shoulders and the teenager flinched. “He might. You have some work to do on your relationship. But if you want him involved, you need to give it time.”

Brian closed his eyes and nodded. Opening them, he looked at his son who was staring back at him. “Can you ever forgive me, Son?”

Baylee took several breaths before yelling, “I hate you!”

Brian closed his eyes and waited.

Howie placed a hand on Baylee’s shoulders and spun him to face him. “Baylee, listen to me. Your father loves you. More than you know. What you need to do now is push this aside for the time being. You’re under contract. If you back out, how would explain it to your mother?” 

Baylee’s face fell. Howie was right. He couldn’t back out. “But…”

“Your father went about this the wrong way. See, it wasn’t just because you opened for us. We saw the way you’ve grown up. Those feelings have been there, even though you’ve probably never thought to act on them.” Howie placed a hand on Baylee’s cheek. “I’m starting to see similar things in James. Go clean up. You can stay here if you want tonight.” Baylee nodded. He shot a glare at his father before heading to the bedroom and eventually the bathroom to take the hottest shower he could handle.

“Are you really seeing things in James?” Brian asked.

Howie nodded. “I am. But I learned from the way you handled Nick. He’s got to want to come into the fold. You can’t break them.”

Brian sighed. “Do you think Baylee will ever want to join us?”

Shrugging, Howie answered, “Maybe. With time. Start slow with him. He already knows what’s going on, but let him figure himself out. You kinda kicked his door wide open and now he’s gotta figure out what to do with it.”

Brain nodded. “I’d better get back. Leighanne will want to know what’s going on with Bay.”

“Of course,” Howie said. He led Brian to the door. He then went to wait on Baylee, knowing he would probably want to talk about what happened.


End file.
